Lost University/Physik 101: Einführung in die Physik der Zeitreise
Physik 101: Einführung in die Physik der Zeitreise (engl. Physics 101: Introductory physics of time travel) ist ein Kurs im ersten Semester an der Lost University. Über den Kurs Gehen Sie hinaus über die Zeitreisen, die in LOST erforscht werden, und untersuchen sie einige grundlegenden physikalische Konzepte von der Wahrnehmung von Zeit bis hin zur Realität von Reisen durch die Raumzeit. Gastprofessoren, die im Feld der theoretischen Physik aktiv sind, werden diese Themen in zwei Sitzungen diskutieren. Voraussetzungen: Keine Anmerkung: Dieser Kurs ist Voraussetzung für PHY 201: Höhere Physik der Zeitreise. Stunde 1: Die Wahrnehmung von Zeit Raum: Klassenzimmer A23 Kursbeschreibung: Laut Einstein ist Zeit relativ. Sie ist nicht für jeden gleich, wie Sir Isaac Newton zuvor glaubte. Aber was genau bedeutet das? Ist es möglich, dass wir uns durch die Zeit bewegen können wie wir uns durch den Raum bewegen? Dieser Kurs wird das Gefüge der Zeit und wie sie in verschiedenen Situationen durch eine strikte Analyse von Einsteins spezieller und allgemeiner Relativitätstheorie wahrgenommen wird genauer betrachten. Stunde 2: Die Realität von Zeitreisen Raum: Klassenzimmer A42 Kursbeschreibung: Sind Zeitreisen wirklich möglich? Welche Elemente sind notwendig, um durch Raum und Zeit zu reisen? Dieser Kurs wird sich mit der Realität von Zeitreisen gemäß physikalischer Gesetze und der Welt, wie wir sie kennen, beschäftigen. Themen wie Reisen in die Zukunft, Reisen in die Vergangenheit, die Auswirkungen von Schwarzen Löchern und das Entstehen von Wurmlöchern werden in Form einer Vorlesung angesprochen. Professoren * Sean Carroll, PhD: Carroll is a Senior Research Associate in Physics at the California Institute of Technology. He received his Ph.D. in 1993 from Harvard University. His research ranges over a number of topics in theoretical physics, focusing on cosmology, field theory, particle physics, and gravitation. He is the author of the upcoming "From Eternity to Here," about cosmology and the arrow of time. * Clifford Johnson, PhD: Johnson received his PhD. from the University of Southampton, U.K., and is currently a theoretical physicist at the University of Southern California. His research focuses on strongly coupled phenomena, which are important in a wide variety of physics topics, including quantum gravity, black holes, cosmology, string theory, and field theory. He is part of the ongoing international effort to use modern physics to understand and describe the origin, past, present and future of the universe. * Nick Warner, PhD: Warner is a leading expert on the conditions inside of black holes and has played an integral role in the development of string theory. Warner is one of the key figures in creating the new mathematical field of "mirror symmetry." He has been a Professor of Physics and Astronomy at USC since 1990 and Professor of Mathematics since 2003. He received his Ph.D. in 1982 from the University of Cambridge, where his dissertation advisor was the renowned physicist Stephen W. Hawking. Lektüreliste * The Illustrated A Brief History of Time von Stephen Hawking [dt. Die illustrierte Kurze Geschichte der Zeit] ** Dieses Buch ist perfekt für den Anfang, wenn es darum geht, Zeit von Newton bis Einstein bis zur Gegenwart zu verstehen. * Black Holes, Wormholes & Time Machines von Jim Al-Khalili [dt. Schwarze Löcher, Wurmlöcher und Zeitmaschinen] ** Dieses Buch erforscht die Wunder der Raumzeit sowie Science Fiction und physikalische Realität. * How to Build a Time Machine von Paul Davies [dt. So baut man eine Zeitmaschine: Eine Gebrauchsanweisung] ** Eine fantastische Einführung in die Möglichkeiten von Zeitreisen in unserer Welt. * The New Time Travelers: A Journey to the Frontiers of Physics von David Toomey ** Eine genauere Betrachtung der Physiker, die das Konzept von heutigen Zeitreisen erforscht und die Theorien, die sie aufdecken. * From Eternity to Here: The Quest for the Ultimate Theory of Time von Sean Carroll ** Wenn es darum geht, Zeit selbst in den Griff zu bekommen, gibt es für den Anfang nichts Besseres als dieses Buch. Externe Links * PHY 101: Introductory Physics for Time Travel en:Lost_University/Physics_101:_Introductory_physics_of_time_travel Physics 101: Introductory Physics of Time Travel